Antz: The General's past
by FemaleJester1212
Summary: I'm writing another Antz fanfiction. It's going to be about Mandible's past. The rest of the summary is inside. Discontinued until further notice!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay,I have thought about doing this story since I watched Antz about ten times. This story is going to be about Mandible's past. I already did a past about Hopper from A Bug's Life,and now I'm writing about another villain's past. Isn't that cool? :D So anyway,I couldn't wait to work on this,so I thought I could upload it today. Disclaimer: I don't own Antz or it's characters;everything belongs to Dreamworks PDI. Enjoy! Flames and mean comments are not welcome,sorry people._

_

* * *

_Everything in the ant colony is in tip-top shape. Workers were busy digging through the tunnels,and soldiers were in training to fight in the military. Their leader: General Feeler is sometimes strict,but he thinks that being strict makes the job easy since he wants a perfect colony and everything right. While working in the military,he settled down and he and his mate had a son named: Mandible. Feeler and his mate, Caltha had never been more proud of their son_._

Six year old Mandible was laying in bed,sleeping. Mandible was a little tall and strong for his age,and he tries what he can to make his dad proud. And Mandible thought that his dad being a general was cool and that he would want to be one when he was older. Mandible thought that everything about the military was cool, and he liked everything about it: Camouflage,the weapons,the army,fighting against another army,leadership;everything!

Mandible's dreams were interrupted by a gentle shake.

"Son,wake up," His dad's voice spoke.

Mandible opened his eyes in a tired way.

"Time for school," Feeler said.

Mandible sighed. He hated going to school. At school,most of the girl ants would drool all over him and stare at him,and the boy ants would keep on asking him questions about the army,since every ant in the colony knew facts about General Feeler.

"Okay," Mandible said,pretending to be excited.

Feeler left the room,waiting for his son to get up. Mandible rubbed his eyes and sighed again, "Another day of being bothered." He mumbled,getting up. Sometimes,it would be better if Mandible wanted to be left alone. Mandible hoped that today he would not be stared at or be asked a lot of questions about the army.

Mandible stretched then left his room.

"Good morning,Dibby!" Caltha's cheerful voice greeted, using Mandible's nickname.

Mandible hated the nickname Dibby,but too tired to correct his mother,he said, "Morning." and sat down in a chair. Feeler put breakfast on the table and they started eating.

Thoughts of being stared at and being asked a lot of questions about the army were in Mandible's mind,and he wanted to stick up to his peers,so then he could stop them asking questions.

"Mom?" Mandible finally said.

"Hm?" His mother responded.

"A lot of the girl ants keep on staring at me," Mandible said. "What should I do?"

"Just ignore them," Caltha said.

"Okay," Mandible said. "Dad?"

"Yes,Mandible?" Feeler looked at his son.

"What should I do when people keep on asking me about the army?" Mandible asked. "I'm tired of them asking the same question."

"Just tell them, 'I don't know'." Feeler said.

"Okay,thank you," Mandible smiled and continued eating.

When Mandible finished eating,he got up,walked to the door,waved to his parents goodbye,and left his home. Mandible walked to the side of the houses,getting out of the workers' way.

"Hey! Hey,Mandible!" Two male kid voices called to Mandible. Mandible turned around and saw two of his friends running up to him.

"Hi Jack,hi Alban," Mandible said.

"Are you ready for another day of being stared at by girls?" Alban asked teasingly.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Mandible said sarcastically as the three of them kept on walking.

"You know,you've been stared at by girls. You should be used to it by now," Jack said.

"I wouldn't call being used to it," Mandible intrigued.

"What would you call it?" Jack asked.

"Being watched," Mandible answered.

"You really shouldn't let it bother you," Alban said. "I've been bothered by my little brother before,and I decided I didn't care."

"That's easy for you to say,you don't care about anything that had to do with being left alone." Mandible replied.

"Just relax,and hope for the best,Mandi." Jack said.

"Okay," Mandible said, "I will."

The three of them have finally reached the elementary school,and Mandible gulped,feeling pessimistic about being the center of attention. Jack and Alban noticed this and told Mandible not to worry about it. Once Mandible and his two friends went inside, there were a lot of kid ants talking to each other about what they did over the weekend,and laughing about funny things that they heard about.

Mandible smiled,happy that he isn't bothered. "Come on guys,lets go to class." Mandible said to his two friends and they walked down the hallway. Mandible's smile faded from his face to see that there were four of the girl ants from his class that are staring at him,and smiling. The four of them whispered to each other. Mandible glared at them then walked away with Jack and Alban following him.

When the three boys entered the classroom with a lot of kid ants sitting at their tables chatting,Mandible,Jack,and Alban sat at their group tables,waiting for the other peers to get in the room. "Okay,that was one time today four of the girls stared at you," Jack said.

"And it's still annoying," Mandible mumbled,reaching for a pencil.

"It might not happen again during the day." Alban said,smiling.

"What do you know, Mr. Fortune teller?" Mandible asked dully.

Alban ignored Mandible's dull voice and said, "Well,what I know is that I think the girls will be busy listening to the teacher and that they will forget about staring at you."

"True," Mandible shrugged. "But that doesn't mean that they won't stare at me during lunchtime."

"You'll never know," Jack said. "This day could go by fast."

"You always say that," Mandible sighed in a bored way.

"And I mean it." Jack said excitedly. "You're really lucky."

"I don't believe in luck. You know that," Mandible said. "I told you a hundred times."

"Why don't you believe in luck?" Alban asked.

"I just don't." Mandible replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No,I'm just asking," Alban said,not meaning to infuriate his friend.

"Well,I don't." Mandible said. "But I think I will believe you two this time."

* * *

_Okay,that's all I've got. If there's anything I missed,let me know. The next chapter will be uploaded soon.  
_

_R&R.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay,chapter 2 is here! :). Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_The teacher entered the room and sat down at her desk to get her work ready. Her name was Ms. Aven,and she is really busy when she is working,but she was still easy-going not strict. But she still disapproves trouble makers and bullies,and wants good behavior in class. All of the kids like her,but Mandible,Alban,and Jack thought she was okay.

Ms. Aven was organizing the leaf papers,allowing the pupils to talk amongst themselves for five to ten minutes until she was ready to teach.

"I wonder what we're gonna be learning today," Jack said.

"Probably the same topic," Mandible said plainly, "we all know that we stick with the topic until there's something new that we see and we start on it."

"It gets old," Alban said.

"It may get old,but at least we're still learning," Mandible said.

"You know what they say: One is better than nothing," Jack said,mostly to Alban.

"Yep," Mandible and Alban said at the same time.

Four of the girl ants that were staring at Mandible earlier in the hallway were sitting at the table right next to Mandible's table,and they continued staring at Mandible some more.

Alban looked at the group next to his table and noticed that the girls were staring at Mandible;and Mandible didn't notice. Alban looked at the girls one more time,then tapped Mandible on the shoulder. Mandible looked at Alban. "What?" Mandible asked.

"Freaky,weird girls at two o'clock," Alban said,rolling his eyes to the side,motioning the girls that were gawking at Mandible.

Mandible looked at the side and noticed that the girls were staring at him. Mandible gave them a blank stare then to his friends,he whispered, "Hide me." then Alban and Jack did some fast thinking. "How about you slump down in your chair,then maybe they won't see you?" Jack suggested.

"Okay," Mandible agreed. Then he slumped down in his chair,trying to hide himself.

Jack and Alban stuck their tongues out at the girls,but the girls ignored it,and they raised themselves from their chairs,so they can continue to stare at Mandible.

"Are they still staring at me?" Mandible whispered.

"Yes," Alban said. Mandible sighed.

"On the bright side,they're having a hard time," Jack said reassuringly.

"Really?" Mandible asked happily,raising from his chair and looking at the girls. The girls giggled as Mandible looked at them. Mandible realized that he was no longer hiding. "Shoot." He said to himself,slumping down in his chair again,hoping the girls would stop staring at him.

Ms. Aven got up from her chair,and walked to the front of the class. "Good morning class," she greeted happily.

"Good morning,Ms. Aven," The class greeted back.

"Did everyone have a good weekend?" Ms. Aven asked the class. Everyone raised their hands. "That's good." Ms. Aven smiled.

"Yes! She hasn't noticed me slumping!" Mandible thought.

Ms. Aven now noticed Mandible slumping in his chair. "Mandible,sit up,please." Ms. Aven said nicely.

Mandible wanted to retort,but he thought that he should do what the teacher tells him to do,so he sat up in his chair,now helpless. "Great," Mandible thought. "Just my luck,which I simply do not believe."

"Thank you," Ms. Aven said. Then to the class she said, "Now we should go over notes about our colony. Can anyone tell us about the general we have in this present time?"

"That's easy,it's my dad," Mandible thought,but he decided not to say it,not wanting to blow his cover.

One girl from the table next to Mandible's table,raised her hand. "Yes,Rose?" Ms. Aven said.

"General Feeler," Rose answered,looking at Mandible,smiling. Mandible glared at her then looked away.

"Very good," Ms. Aven smiled. Then to Mandible she asked, "How many soldiers does Feeler have?"

"About 12,000 soldiers," Mandible answered,hating to get called on whenever it's something to do about his dad's job.

"Good job," Ms. Aven said.

Jack and Alban looked at Mandible apologetically then faced forward. Ms. Aven continued talking about the wars that the colony had in the past and including on the wars that humans have that faced,and how it was similar to the wars that insects had. Half of the class were bored of listening to the teacher;a few students fell asleep, some of the other students were joking with each other while Mandible,Jack,and Alban were trying to keep their eyes open,trying not to fall asleep.

One of the girls from the other table wrote a note then passed it to Mandible. Mandible heard something slide on his desk,and he found out it was a leaf paper folded. Curious,Mandible unfolded it and read what it said:

_Mandible,you are sooooooo cute!_

_ -Rose  
_

Mandible frowned at what it said,then he threw a death glare at Rose,and Rose giggled softly to herself. Mandible then folded the note,and decided to hand the note to the teacher after class. For right now,he just pretended he didn't read the note.

When it was time for lunch,Mandible grabbed the note,walked up to Ms. Aven,and handed her the note.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Rose wrote a message in this," Mandible explained.

Ms. Aven read the note,then she sighed. "I'll talk to her about passing notes later, but for right now,if she bothers you then ignore it or come talk to me." Ms. Aven said.

"Okay," Mandible said,and he headed to lunch.

* * *

_Sorry if it seems a bit rushed,but I just wanted to skip ahead,so I wouldn't have blanks in my mind._

_Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon._

_R&R.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 here. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Mandible caught up with his friends in the lunch room,and they all got their trays filled with food,and they were finding some place to sit. "Lets sit over there." Alban said,pointing to the end of the table. The three of them walked to the end of the table;Mandible sat at the end of the table with Jack sitting beside him,and Alban on the other side in front of Mandible.

"Hey,Mandible," Alban finally said,once he picked up his fork and started on his peach slice.

"What?" Mandible asked.

"I think Rose had written you a message," Alban said.

"You noticed the note too?" Mandible said,astonished.

"Yes. I'm sorry;I figured it's none of my business," Alban said.

"No,it's fine," Mandible said. "After all,you're making sure none of the girls bother me."

"I know." Alban said.

"Why can't Rose accept the fact that you want to be left alone?" Jack asked,now getting worked up himself.

"Apparently,she's not a mind reader," Mandible said. "Sometimes girls like to bother boys."

"Lets hope she's not sitting next to us," Alban said. "She and her friends are driving me crazy."

"Me too," Mandible said.

"You know,Mandible,I can hear wedding bells in your future," Jack teased,as he felt a hard kick under the table. "Ow!"

"Yeah,and I can hear a broken bone in your future," Mandible smirked,teasing as well.

"That really hurt man," Jack said.

"You did deserve that," Mandible said. "Do you want to be kicked again?"

"No thanks," Jack quickly said.

"Good," Mandible said.

"I think you're acting sensitive. You must really hate Rose. I don't understand a guy not loving her,after all she's pretty." Alban said.

"She _is_ pretty," Mandible admitted. "But I still feel uncomfortable with her staring at me. I don't like her,and besides that,I don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship yet."

"How old are you gonna be when you decide to have a girlfriend?" Jack asked.

"Probably when I'm 14,15,16,or 17," Mandible guessed. "Or when I'm an adult or possibly: Never!."

Alban looked at Rose and her friends coming toward their table. "Speakin' of the devil,they're coming over here," Alban said to Mandible and Jack.

"Oh no," Mandible sighed then thought, "Please don't sit here.", but Rose and her friends sat near Mandible,Jack, and Alban.

Rose sat next to Alban with her three friends sitting by her. Mandible tried to hide himself,but he wasn't quick enough,Rose already saw him,and she waved at him. Mandible didn't wave back,he just did a dirty scowl at her,then resumed to eating.

"Go away,Rose," Alban said,annoyed.

"How about you go away?" Rose talked back,glaring at him.

"Just leave me alone..." Mandible said coldly. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because I said so," Mandible answered.

"Well,we're staying here," Rose said. Then to her friends she said, "Right girls?"

"Right," Rose's friends excitedly answered at the same time.

Mandible groaned quietly. "Fine,whatever," He said. "Just don't stare at me."

"What?" Rose asked.

"Never mind," Mandible said.

Rose and her friends started eating,and all of them grew very quiet. Mandible felt sick to his stomach;he pushed his plate a little bit away from him,no longer hungry. Rose was still eating her lunch quietly,every few seconds she would stare at Mandible when he wasn't looking. Mandible tried to ignore it,but he felt more and more awkward,and annoyed.

Mandible looked at his friends for help,but they just shrugged,and they tried to ignore Rose,and so did Mandible,but Mandible had to check if Rose was staring at him. When he finally caught Rose staring,he put his head on the table,and buried his face in his arms,now hopeless.

Rose looked at Mandible. "Mandible,how come you're sitting like that?" She asked.

"I don't know,you tell me," Mandible mumbled,annoyed.

"Hmm," Rose said. "I give up,I don't know." Then she continued eating.

Mandible rolled his eyes,knowing that Rose is ignorant of how she is making him nervous.

"Help me," Mandible mouthed the words to his two friends.

Jack and Alban looked at each other,thinking of what to do. Jack gave Mandible a look as though he's saying, "Don't worry." Mandible glared at Jack and Alban. "Wow,you two are a big help," He mouthed sarcastically.

"Sorry," They both mouthed back.

Still not eating,Mandible buried his face in his arms,waiting for lunch to be over.

* * *

_Sorry if it's too short. R&R. Chapter 4 will be uploaded ASAP. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 here. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Lunch was already over;much to Mandible's relief. And everyone headed back to their classes. Mandible,Jack,and Alban were heading back to their homeroom,gossiping about Rose. "I knew this was going to happen," Mandible said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"And you were right," Jack said.

"Is she behind us?" Alban asked.

"I'll check," Jack said. Then he looked behind him and he didn't see Rose. "Nope,she isn't," Jack said happily.

"Good," Mandible smiled. "I'm glad."

"Can't you just ignore her, if she keeps on staring at you?" Jack questioned.

"My mom said the same thing to me this morning," Mandible said.

"Then why didn't you take her advice? That would work." Alban said.

"I didn't believe her at first,but I'll go with it this time," Mandible said.

They were finally at their homeroom,and Ms. Aven was working at her desk,and the students either played games or just chat. Since it was Friday, they had free day,which means that the students can play or chat a little bit before Ms. Aven was ready to teach again.

"I love Fridays," Alban smiled,sitting in his seat. "We can do whatever we want."

"Me too," Mandible said. "So what do you two want to do?"

"Lets just talk," Jack said. "I don't feel like playing a game."

"Yeah," Mandible and Alban said at the same time.

"So what are you two gonna do when you get home?" Jack asked.

"I'm either gonna read or spend time outside," Mandible said.

"Just watch out for Rose," Alban said,on the verge of laughing.

"Watch it,pal." Mandible said with a hint of anger,glaring.

"Sorry," Alban cleared his throat.

"It's okay," Mandible said.

"What are you gonna do when you get home?" Jack asked Alban.

Alban didn't answer the question,he looked straight ahead. "Alban?" Jack said,waving a hand in front of Alban's face. "Hello?" Alban snapped out of it. "What?" He asked.

"You didn't answer my question," Jack said flatly.

"Sorry,but Rose is looking over here," Alban said.

"What?" Mandible exclaimed.

"Yeah," Alban said.

Mandible looked straight ahead,and he almost jumped out of his seat when he saw Rose and her friends staring at him. Mandible groaned. "Not again," Mandible sighed,putting his head on the table,and covering it with his arms.

One of the boys from the other table came over to Mandible's table. "Hey Mandible," The boy ant said.

"What do you want,Sage?" Mandible said dully.

"Is Rose your girlfriend?" He asked.

"No," Mandible said,annoyed. "Why?"

"Well,she is staring at you,and she and her friends are talking about you," Sage said,almost close to laughing.

Mandible lifted his head a little bit off of his table. "What are you getting at?" He asked in a demanding tone,liking Sage less and less.

"Romance is in the air,and you have a girlfriend." Sage smirked.

Mandible was starting to get angry. "Shut up," He said grumpily. "Rose is not my girlfriend,and never was."

"You're just saying that," Sage said.

"No I'm not,now leave me alone!" Mandible growled.

"Hey,guys! Mandible has a girlfriend!" Sage said loudly to everybody in the room.

"Shhh!" Mandible hissed.

"Oooh," The whole class (except Jack and Alban) said.

Mandible sighed dramatically and buried his face in his arms,frustrated. Jack and Alban threw a death glare at Sage. "Thanks for embarrassing me!" Mandible said angrily and sarcastically to Sage.

"You're welcome!" Sage said happily then walked away.

"Somebody kill me," Mandible groaned hopelessly.

Jack and Alban were about to say something until Ms. Aven got up and walked to the front of the class. "Okay,class! We're about to start math,so take out a pencil while I pass out the papers." Mandible sat up,threw a death glare at Sage for embarrassing him, and got out his pencil.

Ms. Aven passed out the papers,and when Mandible looked down at his leaf paper,it was filled with subtraction and addition problems. Mandible smiled,knowing on how easy the problems are. Mandible was intelligent for his age,and he can solve any math problems.

In a flash,Mandible started on his work,trying to forget about Sage ruining his reputation. Mandible was angry at Sage and Rose;mostly Rose,and now Mandible would be the center of attention everyday. "First,I get stared at everyday by girls,boys would ask me a lot of questions about the army,since they know about my dad,and now I get picked on just because Rose keeps on staring at me!" Mandible thought angrily. "This is why I hate being in school!"

Mandible then angrily,but carefully continues solving the problems on his paper. "I'm glad school ends in a couple of hours." He thought. **(A.N. I know that school normally ends at about 3:00 pm,but since I hate it when school ends at that time,I decided that it would end earlier in this story. I hope it's okay for all of you.)**

Mandible finally finishes his math,gets up,and turns in his paper on the tray,and he sat down in his chair again,waiting for everyone else to finish. He sighed,then thought about how angry he is at Sage for embarrassing him. "Maybe I should get him back for embarrassing me," Mandible thought. "Nah. That would mean that he'll treat me worse. Maybe I should tell my parents about this."

Sage finished his math problems,got up and turned in his paper,throwing a cruel smile at Mandible. Mandible glared daggers at Sage,but Sage still smirked,then sat down in his desk. For the first time in Mandible's life,he had an enemy. "What a jerk," Mandible thought.

Soon,everyone finished their math,and Ms. Aven told everyone that they did a good job on their math and now it was time for recess. Everyone got up and went outside.

* * *

_I know that it seems rushed,and I did a list (sorry people). But I just got too excited. Next time,I'll try not to get too excited. R&R. Chapter 5 will be uploaded_ soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 here. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_The student were at the schoolyard,playing with each other,except for Mandible who was sitting down on the ground with Jack and Alban beside him,really angry. Mandible knew he wasn't having a good day,and he couldn't wait to go home,so he can spend time with his parents. Jack and Alban were feeling sorry for Mandible,and the three of them thought about Sage being a jerk,and Mandible thought that _he_ was mean.

"I'm not really having a good day,guys," Mandible finally spoke up, after about five minutes of silence.

"You really shouldn't let it get to you," Jack said. "At least tomorrow is Saturday."

"You're a good help," Mandible replied sarcastically.

"Cheer up,Manny," Alban patted Mandible on the back. "I'm sure you're not the only one who has to go through this."

"Probably not," Mandible sighed sadly. "I don't know why this has to happen to me."

"It's not just you," Jack said,trying to cheer up Mandible. "There are a lot of insects in this world that probably have the same problem you're going through,and besides,Sage is a jerk."

"I know,he's meaner than I am,I guess," Mandible said.

"Look,if he ever makes you feel bad,then go to the counselor," Alban suggested. "That's what I would do."

"You've seen how I stood up to him," Mandible said. "He didn't scare me at all."

"I know," Jack said. "I don't know how you do that."

"What part of son-of-a-general do you not understand?" Mandible questioned. "If my dad has a fighter's spirit,then it means that I have that,too."

"What does fighter's spirit mean?" Alban asked.

"A fighter's spirit is courage and aggressiveness," Mandible answered. "And I have that."

Sage was with two of his friends,Marshall and Greenley,and they saw Mandible and his friends talking,and they decided to go up to them. Sage was a cruel ant,and he liked to torture other kids,and bully them,especially Mandible; no matter how many times Mandible can defend himself,Sage still picked on him. And Marshall and Greenley were his sidekicks,and they join him with the bullying,but sometimes,Sage told them that he can handle this.

When Sage,Marshall,and Greenley walked up to Mandible,Alban,and Jack,Mandible looked up at Sage without fear, while Alban and Jack were shaking,scared of Sage and his sidekicks. "What do you three want?" Mandible demanded in anger,as he,Jack,and Alban stood up.

"Oh,just want to tell you that Rose wants to marry you someday," Sage said with a mean smile.

"It's none of your business," Mandible glared.

"Not my business,eh?" Sage said back. "You must really love Rose."

"No I don't,shut up," Mandible said coldly.

"Admit it! You do!" Greenley said. Sage nudged Greenley hard on the elbow to make him shut up. "Ow!"

"Let me do the talking," Sage said to Greenley in a bossy tone.

Mandible ignored Greenley. "What's your problem?" He questioned angrily.

"My problem is you three,especially you," Sage answered,including Jack and Alban in this. Jack and Alban looked at Sage with a sneer.

"If we're your problem,then why are you talking to us?" Mandible challenged.

"Because I enjoy bullying you," Sage answered plainly.

"I have better things to do,now go away," Mandible growled.

Sage glared at Mandible. "Come on,guys," Sage said to Greenley and Marshall. "We got other things to do than to talk to these losers." Then the three bullies walked away.

"What's up with him?" Jack asked Mandible and Alban,once Sage and his sidekicks were away.

"He's crude,that's what's up with him," Mandible said. "And I thought I was bad."

"You're no worse than him,that's for sure," Alban said,crossing his arms.

"Okay,thank you for saying that," Mandible said half sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Alban said.

"I'm ready to go home," Mandible sighed. "I don't want to spend another hour here."

"It's because of Sage and Rose,isn't it?" Jack said. Mandible nodded.

"Hi Mandible!" A girly voice called out.

Mandible,without looking said, "Hi." Then he looked at the ant who greeted him,and he saw it was Rose. "Oh," Mandible said flatly. "It's you. Haven't you bothered me enough?"

"With what?" Rose asked.

"You know," Mandible said in his 'obviously,you know what happened' voice.

"What do I know?" Rose questioned.

"Don't play dumb with me," Mandible scowled. "You know what's going on."

Rose put a finger to her lip, "Hmm." She said. "I don't know."

"Oh,forget it," Mandible said,throwing his arms up in the air. "You're hopeless." Rose just smiled,stroking Mandible's arm. "Have you worked out lately?" She asked. "You're strong." Mandible pulled his arm away. "Don't touch me," He glared at her. "And don't change the subject."

"Was Sage bullying you?" Rose asked. "I can stick up for you."

Mandible smacked himself in the face and sighed dramatically. "No,don't do that,okay?" Mandible said. "I can handle it myself."

"You're cute when you're brave,you know that?" Rose said,smiling. "I'm glad you're my boyfriend."

Mandible rolled his eyes. "Since when did I become your boyfriend?" Mandible questioned,frowning and crossing his arms.

"Since ten minutes ago," Rose said excitedly,pulling Mandible in a tight hug. Mandible didn't hug back,and making sure Sage and his sidekicks weren't looking,Mandible tried to pull away from Rose,only Rose still hugged Mandible tight. Mandible looked at Jack and Alban with a 'please help me' look,and Jack and Alban looked at Mandible apologetically. When Sage,Greenley,and Marshall finally saw Mandible being pulled in a tight hug,they snickered.

Mandible threw a death glare at Sage,Greenley,and Marshall then turned back to Rose,who was still hugging him. "Let go of me," Mandible said.

"Oh,sorry," Rose released Mandible.

"Right," Mandible said,brushing himself off. Rose stared at him. "What?" He asked. "Nothing," She said.

It was finally time to go in,and the students headed back inside the school. Rose's friends joined her. "See ya later,Mandible." Rose smiled,waving at Mandible as she headed inside. "Your girlfriend talked to you!" Sage laughed as he walked in. Mandible rolled his eyes. Soon,Mandible,Jack,and Alban headed inside.

* * *

_Pretty dramatic chapter,right? :) Oh and I forgot to mention this before in the summary: In the movie Antz,I guessed that Mandible was about fifty years old (despite a few bags under Mandible's eyes),and it's obvious that the movie takes place in 1998,and so yeah, Mandible was born in 1948,and it's 1954 right now in the story. So,in this story I might not remember what and what not existed back in those days. And I'm making the ants' life span in the story the same as the humans' life span (Of course all of you know that Dreamworks made the bugs act like and age like humans,obviously). And one more thing: Sage and his sidekicks are kind of like the bullies from my school and how they gave me a hard time on September 25,2010 in the cafeteria. Oh and sorry if the last part seems a little rushed. Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
_

_R&R.  
_


End file.
